God
by kurokenshi08
Summary: Humanities numbers have reached 6.8 billion. Well done humanity. Unfortunately, among these billions, very few do anything worth remembering. Ever since his parents death, Kazuto dreamed of making his memory immortal. A prodigy in Kendo and computer programming he believes he has what it takes to reach the heights of fame. But his rise is interrupted when he gets trapped in SAO.
1. AN

**Authors Note:**

Hello Readers,

This is the only planned authors note in the chapter, hence why its taking up a chapter, though I may chose to reply to FAQ's.

I am attempting to keep the authors note to be brief, so I think I'll just go with how quickly you could expect updates, how closely the story is following canon, and why I am writing this.

To start off with I was not planning on writing a fanfic, given that I am actually working on a novel that I plan to publish right know. So why am I writing this? Simply put, I am a fan of tragedies and this show had great promise as a romantic tragedy.

On episode 14, for instance, Asuna actually dies, taking a death blow for Kirito. In the previous episode, Asuna tells Kirito that she would kill herself if anything happened to him. I thought it would be a wonderful ending if Kirito returned the favor by killing himself in order to be with her. It would be a romantic tragedy on par with Romeo and Juliet.

That said, I could understand and sympathize with the authors decision not to do it. If he did what I suggested, plenty of people would be angry the players didn't escape the virtual reality they were stuck in, and he wold also make less money because arc 2 and 3 would not occur.

The second reason, I believe, is a lot more valid than the first.

I don't have the same constraints because I am not writing this for a profit, that's my actual novel, but I'm writing the fic for pleasure.

Due to having to juggle this with my actual novel, updates will be in short chapters. For the next 3 days, expect them at the rate of one per day. Afterward expect it to slow down to 2 a week.

As to how closely it will stick to canon?

Not closely... at all.

Some changes that you will see will be very obvious, and necessary to Kirito/Kazuto's character. To start with, his parents are going to be murdered in front of him, as opposed to dying in a car crash (enter... Batman!). All joking aside, its necessary. Because I generally stick to tragedies, most of my characters are on the dark side, and in order to change Kazuto enough so that I am comfortable with his characteristics, so I do a decent job as a writer, while still keeping him in character, this was the easiest, most viable way.

I moved his parents death by a margin of six years, and made them a quite wealthy upper class family. The reason behind this is tied to the pairing of a story. Its a Kirto/Asuna fic. Now it can easily be seen from episode 15, that Asuna's dad is wealthy. As in CEO of a major corporation wealthy.

I don't think he would be that happy to marry his daughter, who presumably grew up in luxury, to some nameless peasant (it could be inferred from there lifestyle), no matter how in love they are. While this point of conflict could be fun to write, I would rather not, so giving Kazuto a nice inheritance is a rather nice way of solving this, while having him adopted into the middle class is a nice way to keep some of his personality intact.

I also had to decide what to do with Noboyuki Sugou, and I'm thinking of making him a support character that Kazuto meets in computer programming (they seem to have that in common) classes. They eventually warm up to each other and become reliable friends.

I'm also hoping to play with that to affect multiple 'points of interest,' if you will.

Among them:

Giving Asuna and Kazuto a common point in there real life to talk about, as opposed to a completely virtual one.

Removing Sugou's interest in Asuna. (Given his personality being that of a greedy and amoral entrepreneur, I presume it was money. If so, any rich bride would do. Why marry one that hates you?)

Giving Kazuto an older brother figure.

Said older brother figure is a negative influence due to his personality (see point 2).

Teaching Kazuto how to lie better than George Bush... actual forget that that. Bush was an awful liar, but I think I got my point across nonetheless.

Anyhow, my story will not be resembling canon all that much. The main points where it will crossover will be in the parts where Kayaba gives his speeches, and the bosses. The boss fights are going to be very different, because Kazuto will be going solo for quite a few of them.

I'll also be making up quite a few bosses, and working on his relationship with Asuna earlier.

If you have any questions feel free to ask in the form of reviews or PM's.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1

_**Chapter 1: Part 1: The Murder**_

Kazuto was what someone would call normal, if such a description could be used. His hair was normal, and so were his eyes. Both were black. He had a 'normal' personality, for a five year old, anyway. Highly curious and energetic, but well behaved. An attribute one wouldn't think twice about given his family.

In fact, it was his family, and not anything about him that was special, though at five, he couldn't understand that either.

His parents were both of the upper class, but not through anything they did. They both happened to have been born into the upper class. An unfair advantage, but when was the last time that someone complained about being born with money? Did anyone ever complain about being born with money?

Probably not.

So Kazuto got a happy childhood, and was happy, right up until present day. You'll find its rather difficult to be happy when your parents are being killed.

See, keeping large amounts of money, flouting it, and then not bothering to protect it is a recipe for disaster, no matter what country you live in. Most people are smart enough not to do this. If they aren't smart enough to figure out something this basic, then they have no business having money in the first place.

Unfortunately for Kazuto, his parents never had to be 'smart' about anything. They were born with a golden spoon in there mouths and were raised with a common preconception of invincibility. Something that was shared by most of the upper class.

The thought that someone could kill them for there money never crossed there minds, and hence why they didn't bother with guards, security camera's, or any such nonsense. To be fair most people don't expect to be murdered, but hey, shit happens.

Too bad corpses can't get up and learn from their mistakes. Actually, as Kazuto would find, they can't do much of anything. Among 'anything' would be protecting him from bandits.

Now five year old's don't understand death very well. They don't understand that death is permanent, they don't understand it happens to everyone, and they don't understand much at all.

Kazuto was raised as a normal kid, and as such no one bothered to explain death to him.

That's fine though, for you don't need to a masters degree in philosophy in order to figure out your own feelings, and Kazuto could figure out his own feelings very well, thank you very much.

He understood that he was afraid. He understood he was angry. And he understood, the bad man in front of him caused it.

This triggered several responses at a biological level. After Darwin came up with his theory of evolution, psychologists came to ask a rather important question. Why did humans have emotions? Why didn't we lose them when we evolved from our primate ancestors.

That would be an improvement, would it not? Logic, and not emotion, is considered more important for things like decision making in modern society after all.

As scientists found, emotions were essential to human survival in the early days, when you couldn't call 911 for every problem you ran into.

Fear for instance, lead to a redirection of blood to the skeletal system in order to provide a temporary boost in speed allowing for faster running. The redirection of blood caused a slight decrease in body temperature, hence the saying, "Blood ran cold." Your body also froze for a couple of seconds, to give you time to decide if hiding was a better option than running.

Anger on the other hand, redirects blood to the area around your hand, making it easier to form a fist, or grasp a weapon, lending evidence to the fact that humans were made to utilize tools.

Of course Kazuto wasn't aware for why he was acting the way he was, he simply knew he was. As anger lent him strength, he took up the only weapon that was available. The one that was sticking out of his dads body, which was also the only weapon the thief had on him.

See, the thief, Takahiko Adiyaki, didn't think that anyone was going to be home. He was under the impression that the family of the home he about to rob was out for the evening. Noting they were rich and probably wouldn't miss a few yen, right?

He didn't find out that the family wasn't as gone as he thought until he had actually broken in, at which point things go messy. Realizing that he had been seen, and even if he was to escape, he would probably be caught, Takahiko panicked and stabbed the woman, Kazuto's mother. When her husband, Kazuto's father, came in an attempt to save his wife, Takahiko panicked again and stabbed him too. Oops.

It was only then that he managed to calm down and process what he had done, that the fact he had killed two people finally hit him. In short, he freaked out. Forgetting to withdraw his weapon, he crawled away from the corpses, and curled up into a ball, as though hoping it would somehow make his sins disappear. Every so often he muttered, "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Unfortunate, given that Takahiko was actually a decent human being. He simply had the bad luck to be from the exact opposite of Kazuto's parents financially. While Kazuto's grandparents were richer than god, Takahiko's family wasn't rich to start with, and what little his family did have was gambled off by his father when he was a child.

Now, at 21, Takahiko lived in the streets, begging for change. With the money he was supposed to make today, he planned on buying some food, and maybe, if he got a lot of money, he would take night classes and get a job.

He had optimistically thought that if his job paid enough, he may even anonymously return the money he was 'borrowing' today.

Now that he had killed two people, his plans were a bit off track, as you could no doubt imagine.

All he wanted was some food, but as he morosely thought, he was probably looking forward to a couple decades in jail, at the very least. Well at least he would get food in jail.

As absorbed in his own thoughts as Takahiko was, he never saw Kazuto approaching. His brain had successfully identified the cause of his distress, and, aided by his anger, it was taking steps to remove it.

With a lunge, or a five year old's version of a lunge, Kazuto threw himself at the thief, and began stabbing before he could react. What followed was a very dramatic reproduction of Julius Ceasar.

Kazuto stabbed away to his hearts content, and when the thief died near the twenty fifth stab with his eyes filled with horror, Kazuto simply stabbed the corpse. It would be to this image that the police would arrive to. A demented five year old, drenched in blood, stabbing a corpse. Way to make a first impression, huh?


End file.
